


i heard you.

by thetrickstxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrickstxr/pseuds/thetrickstxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always listened for his brother after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i heard you.

**Author's Note:**

> michifer poem/drabble thingy  
> rate, leave reviews, uh, enjoy! c:  
> (michael is in bolded/italic and lucifer is in italics)

i _heard_ you calling,

early in the morning.

i heard your voice

and all the **pain.**

> _"brother, please!"_
> 
> _**"i'm sorry."** _

i _heard_   you beg.

beg me to bring

you back.  

> _"please, take me back!"_
> 
> _**"i can't."** _

i _heard_ you cry.

for me to come

and fix you.

and rescue you

from the  **darkness.**

> _"brother, save me!"_
> 
> _**"no, brother. i won't."** _

i _heard_   you _scream._

and i watched as

Heaven's _ **Morning Star**_

 _bent_ and _broke,_

as my brother

declared his **hate.**

> _"i hate you, brother. i never loved you."_
> 
> _**"..."** _

**day** after **day,**

 _night_ after _night,_

i _listened_   and **_heard._**

but the **important** part

is i did nothing.

> **_"forgive me, brother!"_ **
> 
> _"never."_


End file.
